


The Arcade

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Takao are caught kissing in an alley by men who do not appreciate their lifestyles and they make that very clear to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the story i was talking about when I polled on whether i should post controversial stories or not. My advice, pay attention to the warnings and don't read if it's going to bother you. The views taken in this story are clearly not my own, It was only meant to be a pure angst fic that got me out of a writing block.
> 
> WARNINGS: EXTREME HOMOPHOBIA, KIDNAPPING, TORTURE, MURDER, VIOLENCE, RELIGIOUS RANTS, BLOOD
> 
> AN: READ THIS! Ok, just in case you didn’t read the warnings, i’m hoping to catch your attention with this. I debated not posting this story (it’s actually been done for weeks) but i figured i would share it anyway. I just want all of you to be clear with what it contains. When i say EXTREME HOMOPHOBIA i mean it! I mean ALL the warnings! There is no happy ending, this is an angst story so please, read at your own risk. Just please don’t read if you will be triggered or angered, this is simply a work of fiction and in no way my opinion. I wrote this from a very personal place, I have had people in my life say this is what homosexuals deserve. It’s horrible but it’s a fact. (And i did write a happy MidoTaka to make up for it that will be posted after this one)

WARNINGS: EXTREME HOMOPHOBIA, KIDNAPPING, TORTURE, MURDER, VIOLENCE, RELIGIOUS RANTS, BLOOD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think we should go to the arcade.” Takao was walking backwards in front of his stoic teammate, a half melted icecream in his hand. He was skillfully dodging obstructions, though he did almost run into a pole once... or twice. “We don't have a game for three days.” He said, emphasizing his statement by holding three fingers out. “We can play games and just be stupid tonight!”

“Conversely, that means we only have three days until our next game.” Midorima responded, pushing his glasses up before waving away Takao's hand. “Your fingers are sticky. I think it would be better if we went to the gym and practiced. Didn't you say you wanted to work on insuring that Kuroko never succeeded in giving you a blind spot again?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Takao rolled his eyes, tossing his mostly melted icecream in the next trashcan he passed, taking the tissue Midorima tossed him in order to wipe the sticky mess off of his fingers. “I am working on that but it's not something that can be done overnight. We can take one night off, it's not like shooting more balls can't wait.”

Midorima raised his eyebrow then, watching as the other man threw away the tissue before starting to walk again. “And you wish to take a night off to go to the arcade and play games?” He asked, twirling the sparkly, heart shaped key chain he'd been carrying all day around his finger. It was his lucky item, no matter how silly it seemed. “Isn't there more enjoyable ways to spend a free night?”

“What's more fun that turning your brain off and playing games until you pass out?!” Takao asked, pumping his fist in the air with a grin. It took him a few very long moments with the other man just staring at him to finally get what he was saying, a soft sound escaping him when he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, nearly falling over. “Shintaro, you pervert.”

“If you're against the suggestion, we can just go to the gym and practice.” Midorima replied, stopping and turning as if to head towards the gym just across the street. It was no surprise when he was grabbed and drug backwards, a small smirk curling up his lips as his back impacted the solid brick of one of the nearby buildings, the shadows falling over their bodies hiding them from anyone who might pass by. “Ahh, changed your mind?”

“God, you're such a pain.” Takao grumbled, though he was already moving, removing Midorima's glasses with practiced ease as their lips came together in a heated kiss. In another smooth movement, he had the glasses hooked in the front of his shirt, his fingers delving into sinfully soft green hair.

But Midorima wasn't one to take anything laying down, just seconds later, he was reversing their positions, one hand settled on the wall beside Takao's head as the other gripped his hip, pulling their bodies closer together. As the kiss deepened, he moved forward, trapping the smaller man between his own body and the wall, barely giving him time to breathe in between steamy embraces. It was only when their hands started to wander to inappropriate places that he called a stop to it, breathing heavily and quickly as he pulled back, lifting his glasses from their place hooked on Takao's shirt and slipping them back. “Shall we head home?”

He couldn't help breaking character and grinning at the dazed look on Takao's face before the man opened his eyes. It was something that little people knew about him but he did take pride in being able to affect his boyfriend like that. He wasn't cold when it came to personal matters, playing basketball was an entirely different thing. There was a small smile on the other man's lips as his tongue flicked out to wet them, his eyes dark and sultry as he looked up at him.

He was completely unprepared for the sudden widening of Takao's eyes or the look of sheer terror that crossed his features just seconds later. By then, it was too late. He heard the man call his name as he was grabbed from behind, two sets of hands yanking him away from brunet, one set holding him so he couldn't move as the other forced a damp cloth over his mouth and nose. He was assaulted by an overly sweet smell and was breathing it in before it hit him just what it was. A handful of panting breaths later and he could feel his whole body going numb. The last thing he saw was another pair of men slamming Takao back against the wall and forcing a similar cloth over his mouth as blood leaked down the side of his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Midorima next woke, it was to the sound of muffled sobs and heavy boot steps. It took him much longer than he was comfortable with to take in his surroundings. He was laying flat on his back with his wrists duck taped in front of him on what felt like very cold and slightly damp concrete. He couldn't open his mouth so he was assuming it was also covered with duck tape. He couldn't hear any cars, though he could hear water... and that didn't help him one damned bit.

Now he just needed to figure out where the crying was coming from.

At least he could see. His glasses weren't settled completely straight on his face but they were good enough. He looked to the left, seeing nothing but a wide expanse of concrete and small windows built into the top of a high wall. Maybe an abandoned warehouse? A look to the right made his eyes widen, a soft sound escaping him as he struggled to sit up. It was Takao crying, crying so hard he couldn't breathe right while a bastard with a knife stood above his completely naked body.

He didn't even get sat up before being shoved back down, nearly biting his tongue because of how hard his head hit the ground. He actually saw stars for a moment before he could focus again, breathing heavily as he looked up at the person kneeling above him. He would have spit in his face if he could have. He didn't care how annoying he could be at times, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Takao.

“So, you're finally awake, huh?”

Midorima wanted to demand answers, he wanted to beat the shit out of the man but as soon as he moved, he felt the sharp blade of a knife against his neck, forcing him back against the ground.

“Your boyfriend over there woke up nearly an hour ago, apparently chloroform doesn't work as well on him as you.” The man just grinned then, pushing the knife forward harder for no good reason. “You two fucking disgraces. We tried to fix him, gave him a perfectly good woman to have sex with but he couldn't even get it up! Well, we thought if he couldn't, what was the point of it? Might as well cut it off.”

Midorima suddenly remembered he could move his arms then, shoving the man back as hard as he could as he jerked up, able to see that, no, they hadn't cut it off yet seconds before there were hands around his neck and we was shoved down again, a dull, thudding sound echoing through the room as his head hit the ground. As if it wasn't hard enough to breathe with his mouth covered, the hands around his neck squeezed hard enough to create bruises, leaving him pushing desperately at them so he could breathe before he died.

“You just lay right there! You're both disgusting fags! We saw you kissing in that alley, what kind of depraved pervert does that?! Children walk by there! I will not let you traumatize children! Your kind deserves to die! I have every right, as it is written, shall it be done! 'If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them!' You brought this upon yourself! I have every right!”

The words sent a sudden stab of fear through Midorima, his eyes widening as the man raised his hand. He'd known it was a risk being with Takao but this man couldn't possibly believe he had the right to kill them just because of their sexuality. He had to be kidding! This all had to be a bad joke!

But then it all went dark again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midorima didn't know how long passed between periods of consciousness. Each hate filled rant and beating left him weaker, left him with less hope. He'd tried so hard to get them to just let Takao go. He would rather suffer this alone. But that had just incensed them more and he'd had the horrifying experience of seeing a knife sinking into his boyfriends side.

And then his own.

The next time he woke up, he was being held up, swaying on his knees with Takao in the same position in front of him, the sun just starting to filter through the high windows. How many times had he seen that... three... three times. They'd been there three days. The thoughts had crossed his mind before but he couldn't help them now. Today was the day of their game, the game that they were going to blow off practice for to have one, carefree night. If he'd just agreed to go to the arcade... would they be here now?

God, he'd never turn Takao down again.

“Well, it's clear that you two aren't going to repent.”

Midorima almost fell over when the man behind him suddenly moved, walking towards the one holding Takao up. He watched him with blood shot eyes, remnants of tears dried on his cheeks, leaving noticeable lines through the dirt covering them from laying on the ground for so long.

“We've given you three days. You could have asked for our help at any time. You could have shown some type of remorse for being depraved animals. But no, all you did was beg for us to let him go and act like there was nothing wrong with what you're doing! Well, bullshit! You're both sinners and it's time to receive your judgment!”

Judgment? A million thoughts suddenly ran through his mind. This man was crazy, Midorima knew that. He was insane, but there had to be a limit! He nearly felt his heart stop when the man pulled a gun from his belt, handing it slowly to the one holding Takao up. He'd struggled, he'd struggled so hard, but at that point, he fought harder than he ever had. He jerked forward, screaming no though it was nearly completely muffled by the tape that had once again been secured over his mouth. One careless move, just one and he was sent sprawling forward, wincing when his already traumatized heard received another sharp blow.

But once again, he was too late.

It was a knife through his heart when the gun shot echoed through the room, his eyes wide as he looked up, terror making his movements slow and stilted. It was like his world fell apart when he saw Takao fall, his blood splattering across the floor between them, droplets falling on his own skin and hair. For the first time in three days, he got to see his lovers eyes up close... and there wasn't a shred of life left in them.

Everything seemed to slow down then, his tears, hot and wet, sliding across the bridge of his nose before falling to the ground, mixing with the spreading blood. This couldn't be happening. No, no one could be this insane. They hadn't done anything wrong! They weren't even adults! They hadn't done anything to deserve this!

“Your tears will do you no good in hell. You got what was coming to you.”

Midorima couldn't tear his eyes away from Takao, feeling almost like he was suffocating as his tears fell faster, his hands reaching out to touch the man he'd been too proud to tell he loved. They deserved this? They'd got what was coming to them? No... none of this was right. They hadn't done anything... they hadn't even come close to deserving this.

“I hope you suffer.”

It all happened so quick then, barely more than a few seconds. Midorima could see Takao one second and he couldn't the next, the barrel of a still smoking gun appearing just inches from his forehead. He tried, he tried so hard to move but in his next breath was his last, a sudden flash of the light the last thing he saw before everything went black.


End file.
